Squirtle Squad
The Squirtle Squad (Japanese: ゼニガメ団 Zenigame Squad) is a group of who were abandoned by their Trainers. They are easily identifiable by the fact that they all wear sunglasses. History Original series Kanto Their first appearance was Here Comes the Squirtle Squad. They used to run wild in a small town in Kanto stealing things, writing graffiti and causing trouble for travelers in the area. Once they were tricked by of , who made a deal for them to help himself, Jessie and James capture Ash's Pikachu. While chasing it, Pikachu sustained a nasty injury from a . In order to help Pikachu recover, convinced the Squirtle Squad to allow him to obtain a Super Potion; however, if he didn't return by noon the next day, they would kill Misty (in the dub, they threatened to dye her hair purple). By the time Ash returned, Team Rocket had arrived and decided to bomb the Squirtle Squad, causing a forest fire. Everyone went to find cover in the Squirtle Squad's cave, but, the leader of the Squirtle Squad was stuck on its back, forcing Ash to go back to help it. Working together with Ash, the Squirtle Squad defeated Team Rocket and put out the fire; they were given the title of "Town Fire Fighters," for their good work by Officer Jenny. However, the leader of the Squirtle Squad decided that it would rather travel with Ash; Ash's newly-acquired Squirtle wanted to repay him for saving its life by joining Ash's team. Johto The Squirtle Squad reunited with its leader when they entered a Pokémon firefighting competition in Johto in The Fire-ing Squad!. They were pitted against Team Wartortle, a group Ash's Squirtle had encountered in the Orange Islands. Ash's Squirtle decided to rejoin the Squad and has continued with them ever since, with the exception of the Silver Conference and the final battle with . The Squirtle Squad, including Ash's Squirtle, appeared in Of Meowth and Pokémon Part 1 and Part 2. Three of the members ambushed and attacked her with a , sending her flying. They were shown in a flashback in Gathering the Gang of Four!. The members of the Squirtle Squad, minus Ash's Squirtle, also appeared in Pichu Bros. in Party Panic, helping Meowth set up his party. The Squirtle Squad made a cameo reappearance in Alola, Kanto!, where managed to take a picture of them. Personality and characteristics The Squirtle Squad were once troublemakers before their leader joined . The Squirtles stole food, vandalized, and caused trouble for people. However, after Ash saved their leader from a fire, the Squirtle Squad changed their ways and began fighting fires alongside Officer Jenny. Moves used Ash's Squirtle mod 3}}|0=Water Gun|1=Skull Bash|2=Tackle}}.png|Using mod 3}}|0=Water Gun|1=Skull Bash|2=Tackle}}|image2=Ash Squirtle mod 4}}|0=Withdraw|1=Hydro Pump|2=Bubble|3=Rapid Spin}}.png|caption2=Using mod 4}}|0=Withdraw|1=Hydro Pump|2=Bubble Beam|3=Rapid Spin}}}} * Ash told Squirtle to use in Enter The Dragonite. This was a dubbing error. In the original, it was commanded to use . Other members In the games Pokémon Channel In Pokémon Channel, the Shop 'N Squirtle channel is hosted by a member of the Squirtle Squad (named Spencer the Squirtle). The anime special, Pichu Bros. in Party Panic, in which the Squirtle Squad appear, is also included in the game. Pokémon GO For the 2018 July 8th Pokémon GO Community Day, a special Squirtle could be caught wearing the sunglasses the members of the Squirtle Squad wear. This Squirtle can also evolve into Wartortle and Blastoise variations, and also have Shiny forms. Trivia * is referenced in , when an Officer Jenny tells the she has caught a Squirtle that was constantly getting into mischief. She mentions it needs a good to take care of it, and will give it to the player after he/she defeats Lt. Surge. * All members of the Squirtle Squad appear to have heads that are a slightly different shape from all other Squirtle, and of course each other. In other languages |bordercolor= |cs=Squirtlův gang |da=Squirtle Holdet |nl=Squirtle Bende |fi=Squirtle-jengi |fr_eu=Gang des Carapuce |de=Schiggy-Meute |hu=Squirtlebanda |it=Squadra Squirtle |no=Squirtle-kompaniet Squirtle-gjengen Squirtle-laget |pl=Brygada Squirtli (EP106-EP147) Gang Squirtli (EP147) Brygada Squirtle (EP012) |pt_br=Esquadrão Squirtle |pt_eu=Pelotão do Squirtle |ro=Echipa Squirtle |sr=Skvirtl ekipa |es=Escuadrón Squirtle |sv=Squirtle gänget |tr=Squirtle takımı |uk=Банда Сквіртлів Banda Skvirtliv |ru=Отряд Сквиртл Otryad Skvirtl }} Related articles * * Ash's Squirtle Category:Jenny's Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon Category:Released Pokémon de:Schiggy-Meute es:Escuadrón Squirtle fr:Gang des Carapuce it:Squadra Squirtle ja:ゼニガメ消防団 zh:杰尼龟军团